1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective plate and a production method therefor, a liquid crystal device, and an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a reflective plate having a cholesteric liquid crystal layer and a production method therefor, a liquid crystal device having the reflective plate, and an electronic device having the liquid crystal device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes cholesteric reflective plates using cholesteric liquid crystal. Liquid crystal molecules form periodic helical structures at a fixed pitch in the cholesteric liquid crystal, and the cholesteric liquid crystal has the property of selectively reflecting a light component of incident light having a wavelength corresponding to the helical pitch and the refractive index. Therefore, the use of a reflective plate having such cholesteric liquid crystal makes it possible to provide a liquid crystal device which can selectively reflect a light component of incident light having a specific wavelength.